Tolices
by Paula Granger
Summary: Song inspirada na música Tolices, do Ira.


N/A: Essa é uma song com a música Tolices, do Ira.

Tolices  
  
"_Por que isto aconteceu comigo? Por quê?"._ Uma lágrima involuntária rolou pelo rosto de Gina.

- Gi, o que houve? Por que você não tomou o seu café e... Meu Deus! Você está chorando?

- Não foi nada, Mi- Gina fungou e secou a lágrima.

- Como não foi nada? Gina, você sabe que pode contar comigo, vamos, me conte o que aconteceu para você ficar assim...!

- Ah, Hermione, deixa, é besteira minha...- "_Eu não quero sofrer mais do que já sofro me abrindo com a melhor amiga dele, Mione, mesmo que seja a minha melhor amiga também... Me desculpe"._

- Está bem, faça o que você achar melhor. Eu vou até a biblioteca pegar um livro e já venho para te acompanhar até a sua primeira aula, está bem?

- Está, Mione.

Harry e Rony estavam entretidos conversando com o resto do time de quadribol da Grifinória (Rony havia pego o lugar de goleiro do time), assim, Gina ficou sozinha. "_Melhor assim..."_ pensou enquanto lutava contra outras lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos.

_São tolices  
Que penso sobre voc  
Você não pensa em mim  
_  
Desde a primeira vez que o viu Gina sentiu algo que não podia explicar. É claro que aquilo foi se consolidando com o tempo, afinal, ela ainda era uma criança, mas Harry sempre foi mais do que o melhor amigo de seu irmão para ela. Mas ela não era, nem nunca fora algo mais do que a irmã do melhor amigo dele. E era isso que doía, ele não reparava nela como uma garota, ela  
era quase uma irmã. Infelizmente todo o carinho que ele sentia por ela era como o de irmão, era  
assim que Gina pensava.

- Gina?

Ela parou por um instante. Ah, aquela voz a chamando era um sonho. "_Um sonho que não vai se concretizar..."_ pensou Gina.

- Gina?

Hey! Espere! Ele está me chamando mesmo. O mundo de Gina parou novamente.

_Por que andamos na mesma rua  
Vivo sonhando  
Imaginando voc  
Imagino pegadas  
E as vou seguindo  
É tolice, eu sei_  
  
- O que foi, Harry?

- O sinal vai bater. Vamos ou a gente se atrasa para a primeira aula!

- Mas a Mione...

- Ela acabou de passar por aqui e pediu para que eu te acompanhasse. Ela tinha que pegar alguma coisa no dormitório, não sei...

- E o Rony?

- Ele já foi com o Simas.

- Tá, então vamos...

"_É... O sonho não vai se realizar..._" pensou triste enquanto caminhavam em silêncio. "_Eu vou ser sempre aquela garotinha para ele e nada mais... Mas isso não impede que eu continue sonhando..."_ pensou novamente imaginando como seria se tudo fosse diferente..._Você não sente os meus passos  
Mas eu imagino  
São tolices  
Que penso sobre voc  
Você não pensa em mim_  
  
Uma voz na cabeça de Gina sempre dizia: por que você insiste em sonhar quando sabe que tudo não passa de uma ilusão? Mas ela sabia que aquela ilusão a fazia feliz, a fazia se sentir bem. Gina sabia que nunca teria Harry como ela o queria, mas às vezes era mais prazeroso se ela se fizesse de cega e continuasse com o seu _faz-de-conta_. A vida continua mas ela seria sempre dele, sempre do Harry.

"_Tudo bem. Se ele não quer me notar eu não me importo. Eu vou apenas aproveitar o momento, calada, vou guardar só para mim, afinal, sou eu quem gosta dele e não ele de mim..."_

_Por que andamos na mesma rua  
Vivo sonhando  
Imaginando voc  
Imagino pegadas  
E as vou seguindo  
_  
- Pronto, Gina. Está entregue- disse Harry ao chegarem na porta da sala de Transfiguração.

- Obrigada, Harry. Boa aula para você.

- Para você também, Gina.

"_Um sonho bom, um sonho muito bom_" ela pensava. "_Um sonho que eu não vou dividir com ninguém, ele é só meu..._". Ela suspirou. Será que um dia ela gostaria assim de outra pessoa? Não. Ela achava que ninguém substituiria Harry em seu coração.

_Um olá talvez  
Mas pra mim de nada vale  
Isso estragaria  
O meu faz-de-conta_  
  
É. Se Gina fosse pensar ela preferia assim: ou era tudo ou não era nada. Se não era para o seu sonho se realizar o melhor era que Harry não ligasse para ela mesmo, assim ela imaginaria o que quisesse dele. E também ela não sofreria tanto, ela não manteria muita esperança para que seu mundo desabasse quando caísse na real de que não era para ser.

- Ele não liga para mim... Mas isso não fará com que eu pare de sonhar e de me manter alimentada com este sonho, de fechar meus olhos e me fazer de cega para não sofrer agora.

Um dia talvez ela caia na real, mas por que pensar no futuro se o seu presente é tão mais interessante? Se um dia esse sonho acabar ela arranja outro para por no lugar e assim tem uma razão de existir...

_É tolice, eu sei  
Você não sente os meus passos  
Mas eu imagino_

N/A: Essa song tem continuação a caminho... Algumas coisas que faltaram ser explicadas aí vão estar na outra... Bjinhus e comentem.


End file.
